This invention relates to an apparatus for fertilizing ponds, lagoons, and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus wherein fertilizer can be poured therein for dispersing the fertilizer in a body of water. One solution to the problem of properly fertilizing a body of water, such as a pond, is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,020 entitled "Pond Fertilizing Apparatus." In the device of the '020 patent, a funnel-shaped opening is provided in a flotation structure so that fertilizer can be poured through the funnel-shaped opening to fall into a receiver which is spaced below the bottom of the flotation structure. In that manner, water can flow between the top of the receiver and the flotation structure for dissolving fertilizer dumped into the receiver.
My present invention also addresses the problem of dispersing fertilizer throughout a pond without concentrating the fertilizer in any one spot which does occur when, for example, bags of fertilizer are dumped into the pond.